Her Mother's Love, Now Hers
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: She never thought that it would happen. Her mother had hoped but even she had lost hope after too long and moved on. But he, the one her mother loved was alive after almost 70 years. Captain America had returned. And this time history would remain history
1. Opening

PLEASE NOTE: Sorry the first chapter is really short, it's just an introduction. I do not own anything you recognize.

She drove faster and faster as she looked down at her phone, growing more anxious with every minute. The moment she had found out where he was being held she had got in the car. Darting between cars earned her multiple beeps of horns which she simply ignored. Tony Stark had upgraded the car as a favor or at least that was what he liked to think of it. As their families were old friends she thought of it more as repaying one of the many various debts he owed her. Getting to Times Square was always a nuisance, luckily though the streets had been closed down. Without worrying she simply drove through the barriers. Straight ahead she could she a hoard of people surrounding a cornered off area. She stopped the car slamming down hard on the breaks and skidding to a halt. She pushed aside the people and walked through the barrier. Staring at her was him. The one her mother had told her endless tales of. Captain America.


	2. A Meeting Of Old

He stumbled in circles looking at all the lights and people surrounding him. Had he really been asleep for seventy years? How was that even possible? She saw a woman pushing through the crowd and he could not move his eyes. Her face was strikingly familiar; the eyes staring at him seemed so familiar. She looked like someone he had loved once, before he crashed into the ice. Before she thought he was dead. Before she had died. When he looked behind him the man's face had a look of disappointment on it.

"How did she find out? I told you specifically not to let her know!" The men around him shrugged. Once past the crowd it took only a few steps for her to close the gap.

"Why the hell was I not informed of this?" she yelled. At first he thought she was talking to him but then realized it was to the man behind her. "You know I don't use my power over you often but this is one time I will not let it slide Nick. The significance of this, especially to me personally, should have been enough for you to tip me off," he walked over to her.

"I apologize for not informing you. Now if you will excuse us please, there is work to be done," he responded, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He signaled to people to come forward. "Captain Rogers, we will escort you to a house for you to rest in," she stepped in front of him.

"No, like I said before I don't normally use my powers but I am now. I will be taking custody of Captain Rogers," she looked straight at Nick. "I will help teach him the modern ways and it will be I who asks him to help," she turned to Captain Rogers. "Captain Rogers, follow me please," she turned on her heels and he looked at her before rushing behind.

"Damn," she Nick as he turned to face a man behind him. "I want twenty-four seven watch on them priority level one," he nodded as another car followed them.

"Sorry about all that. I guess the politics were similar in your day. Just a group of boys fighting over who has the biggest gun. I'm Elise, Elise Carter," he looked at her as they drove along the road.

"So you are Peggy's daughter? She got married?" she nodded her head.

"Two years. Two years after she thought you had died."


	3. Not Always What They Seem

He looked at her closer. She had inherited a lot of her looks, the colour of her hair was the same, her eyes were the same and her face curved in similar ways.

"You have missed quite a lot Captain. Thanks to you and your team we won the war but even that was many, many years ago. Now the wars we fight are either completely visible or invisible, none in the middle ground. The technology has advanced as well and I can understand if you get overwhelmed," he looked out the window. The buildings were fancier but not quite as beautiful. The cars were a lot more advanced. He looked back at her.

"So how exactly did you do what you did back there?" she raised an eyebrow as though she was unsure how he knew that. "Oh come on you said it yourself the politics haven't changed much," she smiled.

"He is in charge of a program named S.H.I.E.L.D, a unit within the government that specializes in espionage and military law enforcement. It is a secret of course as it mainly consists of um, special candidates. The government gave them as much money as they could but they managed to use it up very quickly. So as a sign of good faith I guess you could say I provided them with some funds. If you wish to know more than a couple of million," he looked shocked. "It is less than what it was back in your day," he nodded.

"But I imagine more then you know what to do with?" he said to her to which she nodded.

"I mainly support charities and other projects. I also make regular donations to the army so those overseas have the best support they can," he smiled.

"You are your mothers daughter aren't you?" she laughed.

"Yes, Captain, yes I am," he laughed too.

"Call me Steve," they shook hands as she slowed the car. One of the largest houses she had ever seen was in front of them. The security gates opened when she had waved to them. She drove it straight up to the door and left the car parked outside.

"I'll move it later," he looked around.

"Do you manage this large estate by yourself?" she shook her head.

"I have one other person who works here, my assistant. Let's just say she is very helpful in the area of information gathering," he nodded.

"Did your mother die recently?" she shook her head.

"She died when I was twenty, although I learned to take care of myself quite early and helped grow the estate to this. All I know is she would be proud of me and glad to know you did not die," he looked down at the ground.

"I truly cared for Peggy but we never had our chance," she looked down at her hands.

"Come, I have something to show you," instead of walking to the front door she took him along a pathway to the side and through a gate. A small tool shed sat there. "Remember one thing in our modern world and you will be fine. Just remember that looks can be deceiving. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Come in," there was barely enough room for the two of them. She held her hand against the back wall. A panel turned around to which she entered a code. She then turned to him.

"After you."


	4. A Lost Possession

The staircase was lit just enough to see the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she pressed down on a switch which turned on lights to reveal a large space, bigger than most areas he had seen. He walked to the case nearest them but it had black glass covering its contents as did the rest of the cabinets. She pressed her hand against the wall next to the light switch and typed in a code. Once she finished all the cabinets became clear and he could see into them. He put his hand against the glass.

"How did you get this?" he asked and she laughed.

"Friend of a friend. It's yours, so you should take it back," she walked over to the case and typed in a code lowering the glass down. He slowly lifted the object inside. The paint had been redone so the colours were now slightly brighter and the weight was still the same. His shield.

"Thank you," she nodded and walked to another case.

"Along with Tony Stark, a good friend of mine, we had a suit remade for you this one slightly more powerful and protective than your last. And before you ask he is Howard's son. He helped with rescuing you," he smiled.

"Howard was a good man and an even better pilot and inventor," she laughed.

"Don't say that around Tony, he already has a big enough head," Steve smiled again.

"When can I see this armor?" he asked.

"Now," she typed in a code and the glass lifted from the case. Inside was a replica of the armor he once wore only now it was better crafted. "My mother told me you liked simplicity so we kept the design. You are a war hero and deserve the best. After the war children ran in the streets holding shields modeled after yours and shouting Captain America at the top of their voice. I wish you could have seen it," he looked down.

"As do I," she walked over to him.

"Well Captain, I imagine you are slightly hungry. Come, let's get you used to our modern world."


	5. A 'Friend'

She kept checking her watch and phone whilst he ate.

"Are you waiting for something?" he said in between a mouthful.

"I'm waiting to see how long it will take for my friend to call," he laughed and she turned to look at him.

"Is the way you said friend in that tone mean anything?" she laughed.

"Clearly you have brains as well. If I ever used that term around him he would go into a full rant onto the subject of how he doesn't have friends and simply I would never be able to get him to be quiet. I'm betting he won't call before storming around here, the moment he gets the news of you that is. All I know is," at that moment the doorbell rang. "I didn't think he would call," she muttered. "Wait here," she walked out of the room. Minutes later she walked back to the large kitchen. Standing beside her was the spitting image of his father, Tony Stark.

"So this is the man," he walked over and shook Steve's hand. "Tony Stark and yes it is a pleasure to meet me," Elise rolled her eyes. "I must say it is nice to finally meet the man Elise made me make armor for. Elise I have a request from what's his name, right Nick. He wants him to come in for an examination," she shook her head.

"No way is that happening until I say so," Tony nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water from the large silver fridge.

"I though as much which is why I said I'm not his slave and if he wants to he can ask you. He was quiet after that. So I have to go it is just a flying visit but do not fear I will return," she rolled her eyes once more as he left.

"And now you have met the illustrious Tony Stark. He would say it is a high honor. Personally I think those who haven't are lucky. Though he may be a man of brilliance his ego is larger than every other person's added together times two," Steve laughed.

"His father wasn't anything like that," he said. "I guess times have changed though," she nodded.

"They certainly have."


	6. The Decision

Two weeks had passed. Every day Steve became more and more adjusted to the new time. Soon he knew enough to live with ease. They enjoyed each other's company, perhaps more than they would admit. Steve especially found that she was the best of her mother and even better. Currently she was on her phone talking in the room next door. Even through the walls he could hear the noises. When she eventually hung up and walked in he started accusingly at her.

"I'm guessing you heard some of that?" he nodded.

"More specifically I heard the yelling of you," she laughed but stopped quickly and sat down beside him. "Something wrong?" they looked at each other.

"Well, what I am about to tell you will probably not make you very happy, so just don't use your super strength or anything like that," he raised an eyebrow at her. "The Tesseract was stolen last night. It was found not long after your ship went down," he lowered his head into his hands.

"Do they have any idea how powerful and dangerous that thing is in the wrong hands?" she nodded.

"Of course I do. I made sure their efforts to use it where not exactly successful. My mother warned me about it and there was no way I was letting anyone get it. The issue is that they need your help to get it back," Steve stood.

"Why though?" she also stood and turned to directly face him.

"Because the person who stole the Tesseract is not from this world. They used it to open a portal and decimated anyone who came near. We didn't stand a chance," Steve tilted his head slightly so they were looking at each other.

"I'll do it but only because I know what that thing can do. Will you be coming?" she shook her head.

"I have something to deal with first," she said. Never before had she noticed his eyes. They sparkled in the light. "I wish I could come but if I don't deal with this than something might go terribly wrong," she was quiet as Steve leaned closer to her. Tilting her head back slightly his head was almost directly above hers. She could see the hesitation as he lowered his head closer to hers and the distance between them became less and less. His lips lowered down onto hers and lightly brushed them. She reached and put one hand around his neck as he raised one hand to her cheek. Stretching her neck further she kissed him once more.

"No this cannot happen," said Steve pulling backwards. "I lost one person already and I can't risk losing you," he went quiet as footsteps could be heard. Before he could react, Elise shoved him down onto the couch out of the way and whipped a tiny pistol from her belt.

"Don't shoot," said a man.

"Damn it," said Elsie under her breath and Steve struggled to not laugh. "What the hell are you doing here Fury?" he held his hands up.

"I'm here for Captain Rogers, I presume you told him?" he said stepping closer.

"Yes. Change of plans. I will be escorting Captain Rogers to the location. Any problems than feel free to keep them to yourself. Oh and for the record we both agree you are an idiot. Now get off my house," he scowled before walking away. Turning around she saw Steve staring at her.

"You never let me talk to that guy do you?" she laughed.

"You'll end up talking to him so much, you will realize I have been doing you a favor," he laughed. "And I thought you were not coming with me?" she smiled and sat beside him. Looking at him right in the eyes she smiled.

"You changed my mind," he also began to smile.

"I'm glad," he said.

"One more thing," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of an idea called The Avengers?"


	7. Note

I have an idea to continue this story, possibly as a sequel that takes place during The Avengers. If I get enough comments/ reviews than I will. It will focus a lot more on the romance between the two and have more action.


	8. The Reason

They arrived on the ship and proceeded inside so that it could go up. She walked right beside Steve, who looked around in awe.

"A bit different from your day I take it?" he laughed.

"You could say that," he turned to look at her.

"Why are you so nervous?" she looked like she might say but someone else came near them.

"I'll tell you later," he continued to look at her but they kept moving. As they moved into a wide open space he saw Nick Fury standing in the middle of a large space covered with computers and other technology. Everyone in the room went quiet the moment they entered, although he doubted it was because of him. Looking over at Elise, he could see the power she held over all of them and S.H.E.I.L.D . Nick came down and walked over to her.

"We have placed you and the Captain in adjoining rooms. I'll have someone escort you there now if you wish," she nodded as a person walked over.

"Oh, and Nick," she said as he began to walk away. "Next time you want to play with something you do not understand, tell me first so I can stop you," she walked away and Steve followed behind. They moved through corridors before finally reaching two adjoining rooms. The person walked away but first handed them two passes to get into the rooms. They stepped into one.

"Elise," said Steve turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow "I know you have something to tell me," she sighed and she closed the door behind them.

"Steve, I should have told you from the first moment we met but I didn't know how to say it and I still don't ….." he grabbed one of her hands and held it tight against his chest. Taking a deep breath she tried once more. "As you know my mother and Howard Stark worked closely with Dr. Abraham Erskine," Steve nodded.

"He was a great man," to which Elise also nodded.

"I wish I could have met him. The serum he created, that was used on you," the captain interjected.

"Yes, but it was destroyed," she shook her head.

"The thing is, that isn't quite true. Three vials which the doctor entrusted to Howard were kept safe. Six were used on you, and the one left was destroyed. Mother and Stark kept them safe but when I turned twenty they told me the whole truth. They found that I was similar to you in ways, Howard said I had the same good heart as you although he never said it in front of my mother. I asked them why they hadn't used the serum yet and my mother said that they had not found the right person," Elise sighed. "However things were beginning to change. The world was not as stable as it was at the end of World War Two and new wars, though smaller in comparison, were breaking out. I knew the effect you had had, not just on the world but the people of it, was what we needed. And so I volunteered my services to them. My mother of course fought it, as best she could, but they knew sooner or later they would not be around and the knowledge would be lost with them. It took time but slowly she came around. And that was when I became the next attempt at Captain America. And it worked, just not in the same way as you," he was startled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"But you look nothing like me," she nodded and moved to sit beside him.

"I said it did not work in the same way. I have the agility, the metabolism and the strength but I had something more significant happen," he looked at her. "My mind, changed. We as humans only use a very small part of them. However I found after the serum had been in my body for a couple of hours that the way I viewed the world changed. I saw it as particles, particles which I could change and mold. I could suddenly manipulate matter."


	9. Loki's Location

Steve looked slightly pale.

"Captain are you alright," he stood from the bed and looked at her.

"All this time I thought I was the only one," he said in a whisper.

"No you were not alone." He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said. Just as she was about to speak a knock sounded at the door.

"It's Agent Coulson," said Elise. The door opened before he could ask how she knew who it was.

"Director Fury needs you up on deck," she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she said. "Oh and Dr. Banner has arrived hasn't he?" Coulson nodded.

"You'll see him later," she nodded. "Come with me please," they followed him, and it only took a few seconds to pass before Steve grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear,

"I understand, just promise me from now one no secrets," she turned to face him and they stopped walking.

"Promise," she kissed him briefly and they continued walking.

"When will we get to meet Dr. Banner?" said Elise. Coulson turned in surprise.

"You mean you haven't met him?" he said.

"No, I have not. Make sure I do though," he laughed.

"Fury has a higher priority right now, like Loki and the Tesseract," her head popped up.

"He found him?" she said as they stepped into the room.

"Yes, we did," said Nick as they stepped in. "We however need the Captain's help to take him down.

"Would you?" he said and all eyes in the room turned to face him.

"I will," said the Steve looking at Elise who nodded.

"Black Widow will be escorting you," before he could continue Elise interjected.

"As will I," Fury turned to face her.

"Along with two other agents," the Captain nodded.

"Have you got my suit somewhere?" Fury nodded.

"We will go there now, have the jet ready to leave soon," she took Steve's hand and pulled him out. "God, I hate politics," Steve looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"You seem to be pretty good at keeping control," she laughed. "Wait that is it!"

"What?" she asked.

"I couldn't figure out how you looked so young, but it makes sense," she laughed again.

"Most people think I have had work done," he looked confused. "Don't worry I'll explain later," he nodded. "You are right though," he jogged slightly to catch up to her as her pace increased.

"So how old are you actually?" she turned to face him.

"You are older than me, still by miles, don't worry," they reached the armory. "Now let's go get Loki," she said as she picked up a gun, clicking the mag in.


	10. Practically Gods

She watched from the plane as Loki and Steve fought.

"Guy is all over the place," murmured Agent Romanov.

"I wouldn't count him out yet," murmured Elise back. Suddenly music played over the speaker.

"Agent Romanov, miss me?" Elise laughed as she saw Stark fly by.

"And never count him out either," she looked away and instead moved towards a tablet. "This still doesn't add up," she whispered which drew a brief glance from Agent Romanov.

"Care to share?" said Agent Romanov. She looked down to see Loki surrender.

"Maybe later," she said as they took the ship down. Loki came on board without a word, but from the moment he stepped on did not stop looking at her. "Are you okay?" she said to Steve.

"I'm fine," he said before whispering in her ear. "Does anyone else know about…" she shook her head.

"Only Stark, no one else," they both turned as Loki let out a brief laugh.

"Don't worry," he said. Agent Romanov finished her call to Nick Fury as Stark walked over to them.

"You're pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing Pilates?" one glare from Elise shut him up. "Oh and Elise, remember that favor I was doing for you?" she nodded. "It's done. I'm having it delivered to the ship for you, it will be there when we get back," she smiled.

"Thank you Tony," she said and he smiled.

"I shall treasure that thank you, it is something very hard to get from you," she sighed and moved to one of the seats. A bolt of lightning struck the aircraft and the others rushed to grasp onto something to steady themselves.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" said Steve to Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," immediately there was a loud crash on top of the aircraft. Stark moved towards the door.

"Stark don't," said Elise just as he opened it. A man fell down onto the craft. His outfit made his identity known to Elise. "Thor," she murmured. Stark tried to go for him but Thor pushed him back and grabbed Loki before flying out of the ship. Stark prepared to follow them.

"That guy a friendly?" said Steve.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost," said Stark putting his helmet on.

"Wait, we need a plan of attack," he said.

"I have a plan, attack," and Stark followed in hot pursuit. Elise laughed as Steve rolled his eyes. She nodded understanding when he moved to grab a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Cap, these guys come from legend, they're basically gods," Elise laughed.

"There is only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve said getting ready to leave the craft.

"Be careful," said Elise to him just before he jumped out. "Get us ready to pick them up," Agent Romanov looked at her.

"You think they will win. You know what Thor is capable of," Elise smiled at her.

"Remember it is Stark fighting him. No doubt he is cracking a funny one liner right now, getting ready to launch a large missile right at him."


	11. Those Humans

She watched on the video screen as Fury locked Loki up.

"I don't trust him," both Elise and Steve said at the same time.

"That's so cute," said Stark, earning him glares from both Steve and Elise. "Elise did you go look at?" she nodded.

"Thank you, it is perfect," he clapped his hands.

"Good to hear. If you happen to find any more of it, then our agreement still stands," he walked away as Elsie rolled her eyes.

"What was all that about?" she smiled.

"I'll tell you later," they both stood together in the room, finally alone.

"Can I ask you something?" they both looked down at the tablet screen as Loki spoke.

"You can ask but there is no guarantee I will answer," said Fury back.

"There was a girl on the ship, Elise Carter. I want to talk to her," Fury laughed.

"I don't even get to pick when I talk to her," Loki shrugged.

"Well she is your only chance at finding anything out. Until then I wish you luck in guessing my plan," Fury had a scowl across his face as he walked out.

"You know the Director will be coming here right?" said Steve and she nodded. Steve looked down at her and smiled when she looked back at him. With a small move he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers, placing one hand on her cheek. She responded immediately and they stood there together for what could have been forever until they were disturbed by a knock at the door. Elise pulled away and picked up the tablet.

"I don't really feel like seeing you right now Nick," and typed something into the keypad that Steve couldn't see.

_I will go see him_

She knew he got the message as he walked away soon after she sent it.

"What did you tell him?" asked Steve.

"I told him I would go talk to Loki, which is exactly what I plan to do," she grabbed her jacket from the cupboard.

"I suppose I shouldn't bother trying to talk you out of this?" she shook her head. "Well then be careful," she smiled.

"If anything goes wrong I can count on you. Even he doesn't stand a chance against both of us," She kissed him once more before walking out.

"I think I should find Stark," said Steve walking out. Elise moved through the corridors, avoiding everyone else. She reached the holding cell that Loki was in and slipped inside quietly.

"Not many people can sneak up on me," said Loki, turning to face her.

"Who says I was trying?" he laughed. "What do you want Loki? I have other business to attend to," he stared at her. "If you have nothing to say," she turned and was going to walk away.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" said Loki and she turned.

"Wondered what?" she replied.

"Why you're different. Why it affected you differently. Oh come on, one of humanity's flaws is intrigue. You cannot deny that you are interested," Elise raised an eyebrow moving closer to Loki's cell.

"But that is just it. You think that you can hold it over me, but in truth you have nothing to interest me," she started to walk away.

"Oh humans. They think that by saying they are not interested it will only encourage others to tell them. You have picked up too many of their flaws but that is not a worry. I can fix that," she stared at him.

"You act as though I am not human. I think you may need help," he smiled.

"I am not the beast here, I am like you," she smiled.

"So that is what you plan to do," Loki looked at her as she walked away and pulled out her phone. "Nick, he plans to release the Hulk, get to Doctor Banner now," she turned back to face Loki.

"You should not be on this dirt pile. You will be standing by my side once this world is destroyed. Whether you want to or not," he was almost spitting the words at her.

"I already have a boyfriend," she said reaching for the door handle.

"Oh you mean the soldier. That can be fixed," he said as she walked out. Pulling out her phone she dialed in Steve's number. He had been taught how to use a phone as one of her first teachings.

"Steve, are you alright?" she said. "Wait, I'll meet you at the lab," she hung up and quickly made her way there.


	12. Air's Complexity

She arrived to see everyone in the middle of a heated discussion. Steve was arguing with Stark, challenging him to a fight. Banner was arguing with Agent Romanov, Thor with the Director. "Shut up all of you!" she yelled and they all turned to face her. Steve walked over to her.

"They have been trying to recreate Hydra's weapons," he pointed an accusing finger at Nick.

"You what?!" her voice was so loud people from below them looked up. She proceeded to walk straight to Nick and slapped him right across the face. He was surprised himself with the amount of force used as he stumbled around. "I swear Nick the moment this is over we are going to be having a huge discussion which you would be correct to fear," she moved away from him and could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Doctor Banner, I think you may need to move out of here," he laughed.

"You mean lock me away? I saw the cage you built for me but you are ridiculous to think….." he never finished the sentence. At that moment the wall nearest exploded. She was tossed backwards as Banner and Black Widow fell down to the floor below. Steve and Stark helped her up.

"Get your suit on now," said Steve to Stark who ran.

"Be careful," she said moving towards the door Nick was struggling towards.

"Where are you going?" said Steve, she quickly turned back to face him.

"I think it is about time I use my powers," she ran out of the room. Steve chased after Stark. Elise ran towards the flight deck.

"I repeat engine two is down," she heard Agent Hill say. "We are losing altitude," she said as everyone rushed about. "If we lose another engine we go down," Nick looked around.

"We are losing altitude way too fast, there is nothing to slow our fall," he said. "Get that engine back up!" he said just as the door was breached and soldiers burst in. One bullet was shot and it was clearly going to hit Nick. Elise focused and the air around him solidified. The bullet was stopped in its tracks. She quickly pulled a pistol from her waist and shot all three soldiers where they had no armor protecting them. All eyes turned to face her but just as quickly turned as an arrow launched straight into a computer. She quickly turned trying to shoot Hawkeye from the level above but she missed.

"Sir, second engine is down," said one of tech guys. "Even if we can get one engine back up we will still fall at too fast a rate and go down," Elise quickly moved up by Nick.

"Clear the very front of the ship, make sure no one interrupts me," he looked at her as she stepped up onto a platform.

"What are you going to do?" he said.

"Just do it," she said and he quickly followed her orders. She fletched her fingers as she stepped right to the edge and pressed two hands against the glass. Focusing she closed her eyes and imagined the air beneath the ship. She could feel the ship as it descended and knew that they would crash if she did not act soon. The particles that were in the air were one of the first she had learned. And by slightly changing the properties, she could make the air dense, slow their fall. To actually solidify the air, fully stop the vehicle would be impossible. She would need something of too much strength for her mind. She could only change particles to other particles she knew the structure and chemical make-up of. This of course meant a lot of reading and experimenting, hence the secret lab beneath the house no one knew about. The fact she had a photographic memory helped as well. It took her a long time but slowly enough of the particles were dense enough that people could notice the difference. Nick looked at her, unsure what to make of this. She could hear all the chaos around the ship and just hoped Steve was alright. Now that she had her ground and had started to change the particles, it was easier to continue.

"Are you alright?" said Nick and she nodded.

"I can slow the fall for a while but not an infinite amount of time. At least one engine needs to get back up or you need to get us over water fast. Is Steve?" she didn't finish as she had to turn back and concentrate.

"He is fine," said Nick looking at her once more. He had simply thought of Elise as a girl who had inherited money and because of that lived a privileged life. To be completely honest she was a constant thorn in his side, making sure he didn't step out of line and if he did it was because of her. Clearly though there was more to her then met the eye, and judging by what she seemed to be doing there was a hell of a lot more. The ship went down slower and slower every second that passed and the only reason for that so far was her. He couldn't move and see what else was happening and he tried to keep everyone else in the control room as quiet as possible to allow her to focus. The Hulk and Thor were battling it out and moving around the ship almost too fast for them to keep up. Iron Man and Captain America were still trying to get the first engine back up. Black Widow was tracking down Hawk Eye and Agent Coulson was trying to secure Loki. Agent Hill was trying to organize air support to get the Hulk's attention.

"Fury!" yelled Elise suddenly and he could hear the strain in her voice. He rushed over to her side. "There is a plane leaving now. Loki is on it," she struggled to say each word but Fury had to leave.

"Maria, the plane leaving now. Can you target it with the turret?" she turned to a computer. After a few seconds passed she shook her head.

"It is out of range," she said and Fury moved back over to Elise. Sweat was beginning to drip down her forehead. At a guess she would have no choice but to stop soon. At that exact moment one of the engines came back on. A few moments later Fury ran out of the room, going to the prisoner area. Only two minutes later Elise stopped, her mind throbbing against her skull. Steve rushed in and moved straight over to her, wrapping her tight in his arms. Her eyes fluttered and slowly closed until all she could see was black.


	13. Suit Up

Her eyes flickered open and close until she could see her surroundings. She sat up just as Steve rushed in the door. When he saw her awake he quickly moved to embrace her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" she nodded. "We have to go," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain on the way," he said helping her stand up. "Oh, and Stark said to suit up," he passed her the bag he was holding. "Meet me at the hangar alright?" she nodded.

"Are you alright though? Did you get hurt?" he shook his head. "I'll see you soon," she smiled. He left the room and she opened the bag. On top sat a note from Stark.

_I hope this fits, otherwise we may have a problem and you will need to find a lot of spare time again_

With a laugh she reached into the bag. Inside was a long sleeved jacket, trousers and gloves. He had also put a bullet proof vest in the bottom of the bag, which would fit under the vest. She slipped them all on and then rushed to meet Steve, but first stopped by the armory and grabbed a few weapons. She just made it as Steve as well as Agents Barton and Romanov were boarding an aircraft. They all turned to look at her. Steve looked at what she was wearing, and although it looked familiar he could not place it. They all quickly hopped onto the ship and followed Stark as he flew in front of them.

"Ma'am," said Agent Romanov, unsure how to address her.

"Elise is fine," she said turning to face Natasha.

"What did you do back on the ship? Fury couldn't figure it out, and Stark and Steve refused to tell him," she looked at Steve.

"It is a long story, basically I can manipulate matter. The serum that was used on Steve was also used on me but it reacted differently. Ask me any questions but I can't guarantee answers," Barton quickly looked at her before getting back to flying the ship.

"What are you wearing? It doesn't look like any armor I have seen before," she looked at him.

"That is because there is only one other piece of the material in existence," Steve had a light bulb go off in his head.

"That is Vibranium!" he said and she nodded.

"Woven finely into a material. I worked with Stark and studied your shield and eventually after over a year I figured out how to make it. However making even a small amount made me pass out. So we spent ages making just enough to make your shield and wove it into a thinner form. So I have a jacket, pants and gloves lined with it. The only issue is to make more I literally would have to use all my energy," Steve moved to her, running his hand against the jacket.

"Does it work as well as my shield," she nodded.

"It will reflect most attacks, and I wear a bullet proof vest underneath just in case. However if I was struck by Thor's hammer, I would be extremely damaged. Potentially out of action for a long time. Though I would heal at the same rate as you," Steve took a hold of her hand, pulling the glove off. He slipped an earpiece into her hand. She took it out and put it in her ear.

"Stark are you there?" she said.

"Nice to hear your cheerful voice. Did the clothes fit?" she smiled.

"Yes thank you. Don't worry, I'll pay you back somehow," he smiled.

"Tell you what, we get out of this alive and you pay for me and Pepper to go to any restaurant in the world and we are even," she laughed and could hear Steve slightly chuckle as well.

"Deal, and be careful. Just remember to say hi to Loki for me," she removed her finger from the earpiece. "How far away are we?" she said and Natasha looked back at her.

"Not too long, Stark will delay him until we get there," she nodded.

"Steve what happened while I was out?"


	14. Living Like a Queen

Time was moving so quickly. From the moment the plane had crashed all four of them had raced out, getting ready to fight. The moment the Chitauri were visible they prepared to fight.

"Elise, are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded.

"You think I want to miss out on all this fun?" he wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Fine but you stick with me," she nodded. "And don't over exert yourself," she sighed.

"I won't. And you be careful too. I won't let anything happen to you on my watch," Barton and Natasha looked at each other, both knowing it was awkward for them to be standing there. All four moved towards the Chitauri and the fight began. The bullets had almost no effect and only hurt them if you hit them right in the eye socket. Luckily both her and Black Widow had very good aim. They had no idea where Loki was and keeping the attention of all the soldiers was their highest priority. Elise and Black Widow had each grabbed the staffs of the Chitauri and were using it against them. Whenever the Chitauri shot back, Elise of Steve blocked the strike by using either her armor, which worked to great effect, or his shield. They soon lost track of how many they had killed. However a large squadron landed right by them. They prepared to fight when someone landed behind Steve. Before anyone could react Loki pointed his staff to the tip of Steve's chest, ready to use it.

"Move and you will end up fighting the Captain," they all froze. "Hold your fire!" Loki said to the Chitauriwho immediately lowered their weapons. "How the tables turn. You could easily beat him," he was specifically talking to Elise and everyone knew it. "Now here is your choice. I tap your beloved soldier's chest and he will lose all control over his mind, forget who he is and who he loves," she couldn't help but scowl. "Or you come with me. If you do I will not use my staff on any of you. We will win soon enough anyway," Steve shook his head.

"Ignore him," he said and Loki pushed the staff slightly closer to his chest.

"Wait," said Elise, the desperateness creeping into her voice.

"Don't" said Steve knowing what she was about to do. She moved forward and over to Loki who put out one hand to her. With a reluctant move he took it and pulled her against him so the staff now pointed at her chest.

"If you follow I will break my word," they moved backwards until they reached the standing platform of one of the crafts. A Chitauri moved towards the front and prepared the ship to fly. "Attack," said Loki as they flew off. The other three had no choice but to defend themselves but Steve looked after Loki, wishing nothing more than to kill him.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"Somewhere to talk," he replied, keeping one arm tight around her waist, preventing her from falling off the craft. She guessed that somehow the driver knew where to go because soon they were on the balcony of Stark tower. He stepped off before trying to help her down, although she refused it. Loki put out his hand for her to walk inside and she with a sigh moved forward. When they both were inside she turned to face him.

"What do you want with me?" she said, and he smiled.

"You really have no idea do you?" she shrugged. "You have no idea about your real father's identity," she laughed.

"My father died soon after I was born," he moved towards her but with every step he took towards her she took two backwards.

"And who told you that? Your mother?" she continued moving backwards but she soon reached a wall. When it was clear he was not going to stop moving she moved to solidify the air surrounding her. "Tell me, look me right in the eyes, that you are not worried about why you can do this. You know that you shouldn't be able to do this," he stopped moving.

"And what? You know the truth about me? You know why it is like this? And for a price you will tell me?" he laughed.

"I don't expect you to pay me anything. Sooner or later your debt to me will be repaid," she smiled sarcastically at him.

"I don't go into debt with people, certainly not with people I do not trust," he placed one hand against the wall of air.

"I am no person. Neither are you and the sooner you accept that the better. Your mother was not the all saint she claimed to be. Because she was not married to your father and he is certainly not dead. Your father was of Asgardian blood," she started to laugh.

"Yes, and my mother was a Chitauri. When you want me to take you seriously just tell me," he looked straight into her eyes.

"You know it is the truth. And now that I have the chance to look at you, I know who your father is. The serum boosted the half of you that is Asgardian. You must have had a powerful father, the power you have developed shows that much. And only one person comes to mind. If I am right it means your powers have just begun to develop and you have no idea of what you will soon be capable of. Surely you want to know who it is?" she laughed.

"I will not be tempted into a deal with you," she said.

"Oh I offer no deal, only the truth. You should be living like a queen on Asgard and yet you remain here among this common drabble. You should be with someone who shares your power, your equal and you will not find that here on Earth," she looked at him.

"And I suppose you can offer that?" he reached out, placing his other hand against the wall of air.

"With you at my side together we could rule worlds. Your father is…"


	15. Father's Name

"Why on earth would I believe a word you say?" she said as Loki refused to break her eye contact.

"Do I have a reason to lie to you?" he said.

"So, you are saying my father is Odin, who is Thor's father. The king of Asgard?" she laughed. She could see Loki losing patience and it became clear one moment later when he pressed his hand against the wall of air, shattering it into pieces. He pinned her against the wall using his right arm, preventing her from moving.

"Yes, and the sooner you accept the fact that you are royalty the better. I can give you everything you could ever want and deserve. Together we could rule over worlds," she tried to escape his grasp but even her strength was no match for his.

"No. I don't want to serve under you as your soldier," he laughed.

"Who said anything about soldier?" he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled trying to escape, but it was only when he pulled back that she was free. "You and I together, side by side. You would be queen and I your king," she moved her head to the side and spat. She wiped her lips clear.

"Is this the reason why you won't leave me alone? Because you like me?" she couldn't believe it.

"Perhaps you don't realize everything you are. Not only are you more beautiful than every other Asgardian girl I have ever met, but you have power. A great one, and you have barely begun to find out what you are truly capable of. On top of that you are of royal blood and have a claim to the throne of Asgard," she looked at him, finally understanding his reasoning.

"You only care about that," he smiled.

"Not entirely true, but yes it is part of the attraction," she scowled at him.

"Let me go," she said, trying to escape his grasp.

"Look out there," with his free hand he pointed to the window. "You will lose this war, and I am offering you a chance to escape this planet. I would take it," she looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"No chance," he looked straight back at her.

"When we have won, you will come with me whether you want to or not," he stopped talking as they heard a loud noise. "My army are so much stronger then you and next to infinite in number. Give up and perhaps I will spare your friend Stark. And if you are lucky maybe I will only torture the Captain for a while, and then kill him," at this she became enraged. Suddenly her strength well out powered his and she pushed him away from her, down to the floor. She grabbed his staff and threw it, but with her new found strength it flew straight out the window onto the balcony.

"If you ever threaten him again, I swear god or not I will find a way to kill you," she stepped away from him towards the balcony.

"You are making a big mistake, I can help you in growing your power! I can show you what true power is!" he yelled at her. Turning to face him she stared at him once more.

"Leave me alone or else I will kill you," she moved towards the edge of the balcony. With a sigh she stepped off the edge, using her mind to slow her fall by increasing the density of the air. She reached the ground and began to run towards where she had last seen Steve.


	16. Battle's End

How hard was it to find him? She raced around the streets taking care of any Chituari that came close to her. Many of them seemed to avoid her but if she caught them they still ended up dead. Her speed, strength and agility all were increased from the normal level she had which meant she was unstoppable. She froze as she heard static from her earpiece. When Loki shattered her air barrier he must have used some form of static energy which meant the earpiece short circuited.

"Hello, can anyone hear me? I repeat, can anyone hear me?" she got no response. Her attention was drawn up to the sky. "No," she said quietly. Stark couldn't be doing, he couldn't think…. Her thoughts ran off. He held a nuclear missile, which she was going to kill the Council on, and was heading straight for the portal. "Stark if you can hear me," she took a deep breath knowing he would need the support. "Thank you for being such a great friend," a tear ran down her cheek as he disappeared into the portal. "Goodbye Tony," she said as the portal started to close and another tear ran down her cheek. She was about to look away when she saw him fall back through the portal. Picking up her pace she ran towards where he was falling to. She managed to get to the spot just as the Hulk jumped up to catch him. Thor and Steve leaned over him but she found she couldn't move. The Hulk's scream jolted her into action and she ran over as Stark began to breathe. Steve turned to face her and quickly embraced her in a tight hug.

"I didn't think I would ever," he didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm glad to see you too," she said and pressed her lips against his. "Are you hurt at all?" he shook his head.

"Are you?" she smiled.

"I'm fine, but I have a lot to tell you," Steve nodded and held her tighter against his chest.

"I'm sure it can wait," he said.

"It really can't," she replied and stepped out of his embrace. Steve raised an eyebrow as she moved over to Thor.

"Hello, are you alright?" said Thor, though she really wanted to punch him.

"How many women did your father sleep with?" Thor was shocked.

"How dare you!" he said. "My father," started Thor.

"Is also my father!" screamed Elise back.

"What?" said Thor.

"Yes. So hi I'm your half-sister. Oh and it turns out your adopted brother has a major crush on me. Wait I forgot to mention that because of the Asgardian blood in me means I'm quite literally getting superpowers and I don't even know half of what I might develop," she took a deep breath.

"Loki has a crush on you? But he," she moved closer to Thor, lowering her voice so Steve could not hear.

"He kissed me and made it very clear why he likes me. I have a legitimate claim to the throne and apparently he has a thing for women with power," Thor nodded.

"If he managed to dispose of me then you would be the only heir to the throne. Father once mentioned he had a human child but that without help their powers would most likely not develop in their lifetime," she nodded.

"The formula acted as a stimulus, speeding up the activation of my powers. Promise me you will not tell Steve about Loki kissing me," Thor nodded.

"I swear," she stepped back and over to Steve.

"So are you royalty technically?" she laughed.

"Not on this planet so don't worry. However I am looking forward to threatening the council," he smiled.

"They deserve it," said Steve, and she could hear anger seeping through his words.

"I will let you listen in don't worry."


	17. Thor's Farewell

She took a deep breath as Nick called the council.

"You don't mind me chewing them out do you?" Nick laughed.

"I would be more than happy to help," she nodded.

"That recording does," they went silent as the call went through. Steve was sitting to the side, out of the council's view. They all popped up on the screen, one by one.

"Hello idiots," she could hear them all mutter under their breath as she stepped up.

"Elise Carter. It is very pleasant," she held up her hand.

"Save that dribble for someone who doesn't already hate you. What the hell made you think unleashing a nuke on Manhattan was a good idea? Or are you all as insane as I originally thought?" none of them spoke up. "That was what I thought. You idiots almost killed many innocent lives as well as people who were fighting to save this planet. So here is what you are going to do," one of the members quickly spoke up.

"You cannot tell us what," she laughed.

"I'm the main investor in S.H.I.E.L.D so yes I can. Oh and if you ever think about coming after Nick Fury, or me, or any of the Avengers I have two things to tell you first. Number one, they recorded you ordering the nuke, so it is the king of blackmail," the council members groaned.

"And the second thing?" said one of the woman.

"Just an extra warning about thinking you can take on me," she took a deep breath as she focused on the electric current in the room. Using her powers she drew out the current creating sparks of lightning in the room. "I can do much more then you know. Not only do you have to deal with me having the Captain's serum in my system, but that I am half Asgardian as well," the council members all leaned forward at the exact time. "Thor is my half-brother and I swear you ever try to hurt anyone like that again, and I will make it my mission to make all of your lives living hell," she stopped the conversation.

"Nice," said Kick.

"I wasn't too nice to them was I?" they all laughed together.

"The ship is waiting to take you down with the others," her and Steve nodded and walked out together.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," whispered Steve to her.

"You couldn't," she said and kissed him. The ride down in the plane was quiet, mainly because Loki could not talk. However it was clear to everyone on board that he was only looking at Elise who did her best to ignore him. They moved to a square and Thor and Loki stood on opposite ends of the cube.

"You could come with us if you wish," he said to Elise. "Father would want to meet you, and you would be royalty," she shook her head.

"Thank you but no. I have everything I want," she placed her hand in Steve's. "I have everything I could ever want here," Thor nodded. She moved her eyes as the Tesseract created a blinding light. They all stood there for a few moments. Stark moved across to her. She embraced him in a quick hug. "Thank you Tony," he smiled.

"You know, I probably should remind you I don't really have friends," she couldn't help but laugh as he walked off.

"Are you ready?" said Steve and she nodded.

"Let's get out of here."


	18. Together

"How does it feel to have saved the world again?" she asked Steve, smiling. They sat alone together, not another person for miles. It was a piece of paradise where they were. The sandy beach beneath them was golden and the crystal blue waves gently crashed ashore.

"I could probably asked you the same thing," he replied with a small laugh before reaching to her and pressing his lips against hers.

"Sooner or later we have to go back, especially because of S.H.I.E.L.D," she said as she lay back on the towel.

"I know. But let us enjoy the time we have together," he said lying beside her. "Any news yet from Stark?" he said and she laughed.

"No, but he will be fine. Let's focus on us," she said. One month had passed since the Battle of Manhattan. Once all the small issues were out of the way, like the council, she had shoved Steve on a plane. They had come here and it was amazing being away from the real world. She and Steve had been careful to avoid any conversation that might lead to Loki. He was a looming cloud over them, and they both never wanted him to come back. Thor had said he would be punished, but this was Loki, and she had seen him at his scariest.

"I have something for you," he said, leaning up from the towel beneath him.

"Okay," she said, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Don't worry it is not bad or anything," he said with a grin.

"You know I barely trust anyone. Luckily for you I do trust you," she said and Steve smiled.

"That helps calm me down," he said and turned back to face her. She looked down to see a small silk bag in his hand. "Elise, you actually make me feel like a normal, regular guy. But you also make me feel like the most special guy in the world. You are incredible, intelligent and beautiful to top it off. You speak your mind and assert your strength but also are compassionate and understanding when the other person deserves it. I know you probably could do better, being Asgardian royalty, but will you," he opened the bag and tipped the contents into his hand. There was an old fashioned ring inside, a single diamond lined with smaller ones and a sapphire at the end of each line. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Elise looked shocked.

"Sorry, yes! Yes!" she said loudly. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and it fit her perfectly. "It is beautiful. I love you Steve, I love you. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, the sweetest, the bravest and the kindest. I love you," she reached her arms tight around him.

"I love you Elise Carter. And I look forward to a lifetime together of calling you my wife," she smiled even more, though that should have been impossible.

"Together, nothing can stand in our way," he reached for her lips and pulled her to him.

"You and I forever."


	19. Kidnapping of Royalty

It always seemed like just yesterday to them. When the sky opened and the aliens came through. The Chitauri. They had changed so much, the world now knew what hid in the shadows of the sky, what went bump in the night. Being a part of that, it was not something you could forget. Stark still felt the aftermath, still overcoming his anxiety from his brief time in space. Banner, the Hulk, she hadn't heard from him in months. Thor hadn't been seen since, she had been keeping a close eye on Jane Foster just in case. The good part of that was there was also no news from Loki, something she was more than happy to accept. Black Widow and Hawkeye had drifted from mission to mission, and she couldn't help but notice how close they had grown. They came around for dinner if they were ever in the area. Fury left them to it, not wanting to disturb her fearing her now legendary wrath. And she liked it that way.

"You alright there?" yelled out a voice. Elise Carter raised her head. She had scars from the battle of New York. None visible luckily, but she had learned so much. She was half Asgardian, royalty. That wasn't something she wanted. She would have given everything she owned, everything she possessed to be able to grow old with the man she loved more than anything else.

"Fine," she yelled back, stepping backwards. She opened the bathroom door and felt arms enwrap her tightly. "What is this for?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm not allowed to hug my fiancée?" asked Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America. They had been enjoying life before marriage, and had almost finished all plans for the wedding. A small ceremony, on an isolated beach with no media, no fighting, no aliens. They needed a break. It was a sad moment though when their guest list was less than fifteen people. And basically all of them had some connection to the Avengers. Stark, and at a guess his plus one. Hawkeye, Black widow. Banner. Fury. Hill. Coulson. But that was how they wanted it.

"You are," said Elise, kissing him on the cheek.

"Could I also ask her a favor?" he said, and Elise knew where this was heading.

"Steve, no. I have to practice, get better. I can't let this go untrained, or we know the chaos it can cause. Steve," she said, wrapping her hands around his.

"Thirteen hours," he said.

"What?" she replied.

"That is how long straight yesterday you went for. No food, no drink, no break. You can't keep doing this to yourself," he whispered. Steve was worried. And this wasn't irrational love worry, where a papercut could be deadly. This was rational to anyone. Her powers, the Asgard and the Serum, they didn't seem to stop. Every day they grew more powerful, Elise could do something new. But it was taking a toll on her. She still managed a smile every night as she said she loved him, but behind that smile was a look of exhaustion. Once she fainted from solidifying air for ten minutes straight. Her new record was seven hours. When she had finally given up, her heart beat was faster than anyone's should be, her temperature was boiling hot and she hadn't been able to move the next day.

"I have to Steve. I'll be fine, I know my limits," she whispered back.

"Do you?" he questioned.

"If I didn't I would have died long ago. Besides I have my knight in shining armor ready to save me," she said, giving him on more kiss before rushing off.

"I don't know if I can save you from yourself," he murmured. He watched her go into the room. That room, it was the bane of his existence. Once in there, she wouldn't emerge for hours. And when she finally did, she would have two pieces of toast, a glass of orange juice, three pain pills and go to bed. It had been the same for two weeks, before that she hadn't been as head strong. It had only been a day or two here and there that she went into there. The room was made of the same material as a nuclear shelter, and survived whatever she put it through. He snapped out of it hearing the phone ring. Steve slowly moved over to the table where her mobile sat and picked it up.

"Elise, activity near Jane Foster. There is a," started a man.

"Wait, this isn't her," said Steve quickly.

"Captain?" the voice asked.

"Yes, hang on a second," he replied. He pressed the button to open the door, praying that she wasn't already too deep into her mind set. There was no rescuing her from that. Rescuing, poor choice of words. The door was flung open.

"What?" asked Elise, trying hard to hide the agitation. Something big muse have come up, he wouldn't have disturbed her otherwise. Steve passed her the phone. She listened and then hung up. "I have to get to London," she said, tossing her phone onto the bench.

"Elise wait. What is happening?" said Steve.

"Thor came back, and he took Jane Foster with him. SHIELD is going to have a field day and I need to make sure I get the chance to study whatever the hell is happening before they contaminate the scene," she mumbled.

"Just stop," said Steve, grabbing her arm. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"Steve I'll be there two days tops. If Thor is back then," she started and trailed off. Steve got the message. Neither of them wanted Loki back, Steve knew he wanted Elise for her power, but Elise had never told him exactly what had happened between the two of them.

"All the more reason for you not to go," he whispered.

"He is my family," she whispered back. They both rushed to shelter their eyes as a stream of rainbow light blasted through the windows, shattering glass. Steve pushed her down to the ground, sheltering her body. They both raced to grab weapons, Elise hid a gun in every room in the house. The problems of growing up the way she did, with a mother from the army and a secret worth the weight of a thousand worlds. Trust didn't come easily.

"That is Asgard light," said Steve as Elise chucked him a pistol.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"How do you want to play this?" he asked. Elsie looked around the room.

"If it's Asgard, I'm going to doubt it is friendly. We need better equipment. Basement?" she asked and Steve nodded.

"Basement," he said. Before they could move, a grenade was thrown into the room. "Get down!" yelled Steve and they both ducked. The room filled with a white blinding light that almost burned the skin. They both heard the door be kicked in, but could hardly move to do anything about it. As the light started to fade they both turned and aimed their weapons. A group of soldiers, who resembled Loki's outfit in some elements, came in.

"Princess we have come for you," said one, putting his hand across his chest to his heart.

"I'm going nowhere," said Elise, keeping her gun aimed at the head of the nearest soldier.

"We have orders to take you no matter what the cost, with the exception of your life," said another.

"Well tell Odin you failed, because the only way I am going with you is in a body bag," she snarled. Steve smiled, even with some of probably the most well trained warriors facing her, she still stayed strong. The soldiers split and a man with ginger hair and a weird cape thing stepped forward.

"I am Fandral of the Warriors Three," he said, bowing. Steve yawned and felt his eyelids close.

"What was in that grenade?" yelled Elise, moving towards Steve.

"Kill them if you have to. Don't let them take you," he whispered before passing out. Elise kissed him on the head. She couldn't kill them. That would be declaring war on Asgard, and Odin would send more people down.

"Do not fear, your soldier will wake soon, it will not have harmed him in anyway," said Fandral.

"Come any closer and I will kill you," said Elise, but she was feeling a bit drowsy herself. It must still affect whatever part of her was human.

"We have orders to return you to your home princess, and we will do so," said one of the soldiers.

"You cannot return to somewhere you have never been," whispered Elise, as she fought the drowsiness. Fandral walked over to her and removed the gun from her hand with no fight.

"It is your home nonetheless," he whispered, picking her up tight in his arms. They rushed outside. "Heimdall open the Bifrost," said Fandral. She fought trying to escape his arms. The rainbow light surrounded them and she stopped fighting as they were pulled upwards through the light stream, she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest with the force. It made her want to vomit and faint. She breathed in the air once they stopped, before darkness filled her eyes. "Welcome to Asgard, your home."

**TADAA! Yes that's right, the continuation of the story is coming with the continuation of the Marvel Universe. So this takes place during Thor: Dark World. I've figured out basically where everything goes, so fingers crossed it will all work out and you guys will enjoy it!**

**Also I've started a tumblr page for my fanfiction account. The link is on my account page, but it is just writingopenstheworld (same as fanfiction)I would really appreciated it if you check it out and maybe stay around for awhile! **

**Any feedback is welcome, and any ideas you have I would love to hear!**


	20. Meeting Dad

Elise awoke to find herself encased in silk sheets. That wasn't right. She immediately jumped up but found she was in her underwear.

"Nice to see you too sister," said a voice. She turned to see Thor standing there. Just as quickly she ripped the sheets off the bed and used them to cover herself.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. And how are you?" said Thor with a cheeky grin.

"Give me back my bloody clothes, and give me back my planet as well!" she continued, wrapping the sheet around her tighter.

"Father had your clothes burned, apparently they aren't befitting of a princess of Asgard. And I don't know why he forced you to come here," said Thor. It was nice to see her again. Despite everything that had happened with Loki, and finding out about his dad, she was a nice person. Or at least she could be, he thought.

"Where is my ring?" she asked, looking down at her hand.

"He, um, had that removed too," said Thor, slightly hushed.

"I need clothes now," she said, looking around.

"Father had dresses left here for you," said Thor, pointing to the cupboard.

"Hell no. No dresses. I'm not dressing up as his little princess," Elise cursed under her breath. She hated him without even seeing him. Odin was not her father and she would not do as he asked. Not now, not ever. As far as she was concerned, he had not only abandoned her and her mother, but had also just kidnapped her. Issues stemming from childhood couldn't be erased with a wardrobe of dresses and some nice bed sheets.

"I had a feeling you would say that," said Thor with a cheeky grin, it almost irritated her. Actually, there was no almost about it. He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. "Consider it a present from me, an apology," he said, moving towards the door. Elise wandered over to the chair, on it sat a tunic, pants and chainmail. It could look quite badass if worn well. Even if it didn't, it was a better option than a dress, because it would still frustrate Odin. She threw it over her head, and though it was slightly loose fitting, it definitely did the job. It was smart of Thor not to give her a blade, she might have thrown it through Odin's heart if she had been given one. With a sigh, she stepped out onto the balcony. Asgard was beautiful. There was no debating that. The city, the horizon, the sky. But it was never somewhere she wanted to live, and even visit.

"I hate this place," whispered Elise.

"Princess, your father requests your presence," said a man's voice and she turned. The man from earlier, Fandral, stood there with three men, well Asgardians, fully dressed in armor. Without even laying a finger on one of them, clearly she had a fearsome reputation. And maybe it was time to play on that.

"No. Instead you are going to take me back to someone who can take me home, because I doubt we can do that from here. Chop chop, I would hate to have to force you to," she threatened, a wicked glare flashing through her eyes. However there was a slight falter in her stance when another four guards rushed in.

"Princess," whispered Fandral, stepping towards her, holding his hands up. She clenched her fist and everyone in the room noticed the shift in the air when she did so. Despite being the one who kidnapped her, Elise quite liked Fandral. He was kind of funny, with his mannerisms. But there was something he needed to stop.

"Do not call me that. I am not one of you, and I never will be. He may be my biological father, but he will always be a stranger to me," yelled Elise. Fandral sighed.

"You never know what might happen if only you give him a chance. Your father is a great king. Do you not realize that he didn't contact you to protect you?" asked Fandral.

"It is not the fact that he didn't contact me that I care about. Hell, I would have been happy never knowing he existed. You'll catch more flies with honey after all. Or at least in most cases," said Elise, the irony not lost on her that she preached the opposite.

"You have two choices whilst you are here. You can accept this for what it is, an olive branch. Or you can make both of your lives difficult, because Odin will not accept insubordination. You may be his daughter, but he is king, and I would be careful if I was you. I have seen him do many a cruel thing, he banished Thor," whispered Fandral, if the guards heard that, it could be called treason.

"Well I guess I did inherit something from him," whispered Elise. "We both have a mean streak. Mine has a tendency to end in physical violence. Let us hope it doesn't come to that," she continued, moving to work away from Fandral. He raised his hands and the guards moved to block her exit. With a smile she stepped towards the window. "It is nice of Asgard to have a similar air composition to Earth," she laughed, giving the soldiers a salute before running towards the window. Fandral raced after her, but by the time he reached her she was off the balcony and falling down to the ground below. He watched as she gently slowed her descent.

"After her," he said to the guards. "But you may need more of you," he added as an afterthought. The guards saluted him before racing out the doors. He looked back down to see the area where she was standing completely empty.

"Well I thought they would never leave," said Elise, sitting on an edge of the balcony.

"Do you realize what your troublesome behavior will cause? Odin will lose his temper with you, and any hope at all you have of getting home will disappear just as quickly as he will lock you in a room. Your brother will tell you to tread carefully with him, and that is the one piece of advice I would actually take from Thor. Please princess," begged Fandral holding out a hand. Elise looked at it.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, shifting in her stance slightly.

"Go on," said Fandral, his hand remaining still.

"I will come see Odin. But first I want you to tell me who can get me home. Because I will not go into a situation without a half decent escape plan," she said, moving her hand to be just beside Fandral's. "Do we have a deal?" she asked. Fandral gripped her hand.

"Heimdall can get you through back to Earth, but only if Odin hasn't told him you have to stay here. Loki is the only other option and I am guessing that…" started Fandral.

"Isn't an option," said Elise. She couldn't go to Loki, because then he would know that she was on Asgard, and that could not, and would not end well.

"Very well," said Fandral. "After you milady," he said, pointing towards the door. Elise headed towards it before briefly turning back to face him.

"I'm guessing I won't be allowed a weapon?" asked Elise and Fandral laughed. "Of course not," she muttered walking out the door.

"From what I understand you have no need of a blade," yelled Fandral after her.

"You had better hope I don't need to prove it!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p>"Father you should not have brought her here," said Thor, walking past his father.<p>

"You should not have brought your pet here. Your sister is of Asgardian royal blood, and this is her home. She should be here," responded Odin, stopping to stare at his son.

"Her home is Earth."

"Her home is where I decide it to be! She is my daughter!" yelled Odin.

"She is not your possession!" yelled Thor back. "If you are not careful father you will lose her before you have a chance to gain her! Elise Carter is more than just powerful, she is clever and can be ruthless. Do not cross her," warned Thor before walking off. Odin scowled. He ducked around to the front of the entrance hall, where whoever was escorting Elise would bring her through.

"Hey bro," said Elise, raising a hand when she saw him. "Any chance of getting a sword off you? Ginger over here won't budge," she said, pointing towards Fandral who sighed.

"Fair warning," said Thor, grabbing Elise's hand. "Father is not going to let you leave in this current mood. He is frustrated and angered and if you don't tread lightly, you will become a prisoner," he whispered, releasing her hand.

"Warning acknowledged. And ignored. If he wants me to stay here, he will have to fight me for it. I will not back down to someone who is trying to control my life who I have never even met! Thor I appreciate the concern, but I managed fine before Asgard and I will be fine when I leave. Say hello to Jane for me," finished Elise. "Actually," she started again. "Jane has no idea who I am, so maybe don't," she finished.

"Be careful sister. And you may need this. Try not to kill anyone," he handed her a small knife.

"Well it is better than nothing I suppose," she said, shifting it from hand to hand, feeling the weight. It was slightly weird. The style of Asgardian blades, well they weren't exactly normal. Far from it in fact.

"Ready to meet your father?" asked Fandral, putting out his hand to escort her into the room.

"This is something I do on my own," said Elise, taking a deep breath. "And as for my father, he died years ago," she said, pushing the doors to the throne room open. She ignored the occasional guard or person in the room and walked up to the throne. Odin sat still in it, and stared at her whilst she walked across. Elise looked at him and realized something. He was waiting. Waiting for her to bow. "Send me home now," she yelled, her voice booming through the room. Odin scowled.

"That is no way to address your king!" he yelled, his voice matching hers.

"You are no more my king than you are my father!" she yelled back, slowly losing what little control she had maintained. Her fists clenched and a wind picked up. The guards started to reach for their weapons.

"You will obey me!" he yelled before an alarm went off. "My lord," said one of the soldiers running into the room. "We have an issue with the prisons," he said. Odin stood from the throne. "Take my daughter to my wife," he said. "You and I will continue this conversation," he said, moving to stand beside her.

"Like hell we will. I'm going home," scowled Elise.

"You are home finally," responded Odin, before three guards moved across to Elise, two grabbing her arms. They literally dragged her out, but she didn't fight it. Because she was about to meet Odin's wife. A conversation that needed to happen. They threw her in a room before a set of hands helped her stand.

"Forgive my husband's guards, they should be nicer to his own daughter," said a woman, her voice sounded regal.

"So you know who I am?" asked Elise as she looked at the queen. Everything about her screamed elegance, and composure, it screamed queen.

"Yes I do my dear. I've known about you since you were born. My name is Frigga. Now I've asked it of Jane and I will ask it of you," she said. "I need you to do whatever I ask, no questions. Can you do that?" she asked, grabbing ahold of Elise's hand,

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Elise. "Your husband cheated on you, with my mum. And I'm…. I'm the…" she stopped as Frigga raised a finger to her lips.

"You did not choose your situation at birth. Besides at that point in time it was a mutual, shall we say, break with both of us. I cannot blame you for my husband's choices. Now I need you to use your powers. Take Jane, put up a wall of solid air, block the feeling of your exact presence. Can you do that?" she asked. Elise nodded. Frigga directed them to behind a row of curtains. "Stay here, that is all I ask. No matter what happens. Swear to me Elise Carter that you will do this," whispered Frigga.

"It is the least I can do," said Elise.

"Block Jane from being able to hear if you can. She should not hear whatever might happen," whispered Frigga and Elise nodded.

"What do you think will happen?" she whispered back.

"I do not know. And that worries me."


	21. To Hell I Go

Elise broke down her air wall as soon as she heard the blade enter Frigga's body. She raced out just in time to see Thor throw his hammer and miss the toss. Odin rushed in as Elise felt a dark presence strike the air around her and the world froze. From somewhere inside the ship racing off, she could tell that Malakith was staring at her, a wicked grin on his face. She felt her body lift into the air, but she couldn't fight it, there was nothing she could do, she was stuck and everything around her was frozen. Suddenly she felt all light, all soul, all good, pass from her system and she collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

She awoke to a bright light shining directly into her eyes.

"Bloody hell, get that out of my face," she said, jumping off the stone table and walking out of the room.

"The king demands your presence!" yelled a guard from the room as she walked out.

"Too bad for him!" she yelled back. Thor, she needed to find Thor. Before guards found her. One small issue, she did not know where she was going. Not only was the palace huge, but she had never really explored it before. Elise let her instincts take control, but that failed to work when she found her mind wandering to thoughts of Steve, what was he doing? Where was he? Was he worried? What did he think had happened to her? She stumbled as she stepped outside, and found her way to a rainbow bridge. It was crystal, and glimmered in the colours of the rainbow, extreme in its length, it needed a cable car to get down it. She used her powers to propel herself down, after all what good was mythical blood and a serum if you couldn't manipulate air currents to traverse ground easier? A giant golden dome was at the end and she stepped inside to see a tall man in golden armor with a giant sword standing at the edge, looking out into a night sky.

"I knew you would come to me soon," said the voice, booming across the room.

"Let me guess," said Elise wandering over. "Heimdall?" she received a nod as an answer. "I suppose asking you to send me home would fail wouldn't it?" this time she got a laugh.

"The king ordered me to close the gate. Opening it would be treason. However," said Heimdall, glancing around. "I would track down your brother. He may be of some use," he whispered and she took that as her cue to leave. Chatty guy. Elise headed out and turned back, opening her mouth. "Your soldier, the captain, is fine. Trust me on that. He misses you."

Elise stormed back to the, oh it was basically a castle. It was slightly in ruins from the attack, cleanup crews were working to repair the building, ready to defend once more. She let her instincts take control once more, twisting her through corridors covered in ash. Finally she bumped into him, muscles and all.

"It is like hitting a brick wall," said Elise, stepping backwards. Thor smiled. "So are you getting me out of here yet?" she said, and he smiled once more.

"I have a plan," said Thor. "But you may not like what it includes. We go to the Dark World, draw Malakith out, get him to pull the Ether out of Jane, destroy that, we win, you and Jane go back to Earth, simple," he rambled on and Elsie put up her hand.

"You said there was something I wouldn't like. Spit it out Thor," she started to move towards the shadows as she heard a patrol guard in the distance.

"We need Loki. He knows how to get us out of Asgard through a secret passage. But you know the issue with Loki, and the issue if we involve him with you."

"I'll convince him to help. And if my charm doesn't work, I've got a knife. I will do next to anything to get away from this planet, fast. If it means making a deal with the devil, then to hell I go."

* * *

><p>"Thor, after all this time now you come to visit me," said Loki wandering towards the edge of his cell as Elise stayed hidden in the shadows. "Why?" sneered Loki, leaning forward with a menace. "Have you come to gloat? To mock?"<p>

"Loki enough," interrupted Thor, trying to remain calm and collected, hard with Loki. "No more illusions," he said, his tone plain. Loki looked shocked, before closing his eyes. Elise watched the vision fade away. From his composed self, he became a mess, hair unkempt, clothes ragged and the room a tip. He looked… sad.

"Now you see me brother," Thor wandered around his cell. "Did she suffer?" he asked, and for the first time, Elise could have sworn there was a hint of sadness, and compassion in Loki's tone.

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament," said Thor, twisting his hand around his wrist. Loki cocked his head in interest, a slight smirk on his face.

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance."

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" he said laughing.

"I don't," responded Thor. "Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you," said Thor and Loki grinned.

"Is that why one of your friends hides in the shadows? Too scared of me Thor, too scared off what I may do to you?" he smirked. Thro glanced over to the shadows. "Why should I help you? Go on, play that ace you have up your sleeve," mocked Loki.

"I wouldn't say I'm an ace," said Elise, stepping from the shadows. Loki rushed to stand up, and ran to the edge of his cell. The grin on his face said it all. Possessive, controlling, greed.

"Well darling out of everyone I expected to see emerge from those shadows, you rated among the least," he said, bowing slightly. "I presume it is Princess? I owe you some blame for this. Our brother there told Odin that I had, offered you a deal, and he did not take that well. His precious daughter, who he had completely abandoned. He could not see it. You hate him, almost more than I do, you want him dead," he said, stepping back slightly.

"What I want Loki," started Elise moving towards Thor. "Is none of your concern. You will do as Thor asks, because you know it is the only way you will get vengeance. However you do not win. You will not win. And if you so much as try to lay a finger on me, I will leave you begging for death at the hands of Thor. Is that understood?" Loki grinned once more.

"When do we start?"

* * *

><p>Loki raised a vision around himself so that he looked presentable. When Elise sighed he raised his eyebrow, a cocky move.<p>

"I have to make an effort for you darling," he said with a wink.

"The only effort I want you to make after you get me out of this place is to shove a blade through your own heart to save me the trouble," she continued, walking ahead slightly.

"This is so unlike you brother. So clandestine," whispered Loki, watching Elise walk in front. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" he asked grinning.

"You keep speaking, I just might," growled Thor back.

"Fine as you wish. I'm not even here," replied Loki quickly and Elise turned to see him appearing as a guard of Asgard. "Is this better?"

"Better company at least," said Thor, trying his hardest to ignore Loki.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous," muttered Loki, and Elise turned to see him back to normal and Thor standing in the form of Sif. "Mmmm brother, you look ravishing," he said and Elise stifled a laugh. "Don't worry," he said looking at her. "When you become my queen, I will be loyal," he said, so honestly and truthfully it made Elise gag.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form," replied Thor, and Elise could see his anger seeping through his body.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companies given that you seem to like them so much?" said Loki, and Elise knew what was coming.

"Oh this is much better. Wow. Costume's a bit much, so tight. But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer-" Elise shoved him against a wall, out of the eyeline of the incoming guards. He instantly turned back into his normal form.

"Well at least I know how to catch your eye," he said with a wink, and she literally punched him.

"I will kill you. Do you understand that Loki? When it comes down to it, I will drive my blade through that icicle most of us call hearts and twist that blade until all life has left your worthless body. Do you understand me?" she snared, her tone the most intimidating Thor had ever heard, and that included his father.

"You wouldn't. Because you know that at the end of the day that cold, ruthless behavior would disappoint your beloved boyfriend."

"Fiancé. And he isn't here," she said, slapping him.

"I don't see a ring on your finger. Is he too poor to afford one? After all surely you are the breadwinner of the family," he laughed, as Thor handed Elsie her ring.

"Don't say I never do anything for you sister," he whispered as they walked off once more.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger. Something!" interrupted Loki, and Thor grinned. He reached for his belt before handing something to Loki. "At last. A little common sense," he said as Thor clasped the handcuffs around his wrists.

"I thought you liked tricks!" chuckled Thor, as he and Elise laughed, wandering off. They ran into Sif and Jane, who wondered across to Loki.

"You're…" she stuttered.

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of…" Jane slapped in the face. At the same time both Elise and Loki spoke up. "That was for New York."

"I like her," they said, before Elise glared at him.

"I'm Elise by the way. Thor's half sister," she said, getting that over and done with quickly. They rushed off as the guards appeared, Sif staying to slow down the guards.

"Betray him," she threatened to Loki. "And I will kill you," Loki chuckled.

"Its good to see you too Sif," he laughed, walking off. They moved towards the ship and Elise rushed on board with Thor. It was a hideously designed ship, one Thor was clearly struggling to pilot. Elise stayed back with Jane, watching the two fight. It was like two brothers. Elise felt the ground shake as they took off, Thor crashing through almost every column on the way. Despite no previous experience on such a craft, he was already a next to master pilot. Jane collapsed to the ground.

"Jane!" yelled Thor, as Elise moved to her side.

"I'm okay," she whispered, not able to handle anything more. Elise looked at her and could feel the dark energy within her, it made her feel woozy and worried.

"You know this is wonderful! This is a tremendous idea! Lets steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us! Its brilliant, its truly brilliant!" he said as Elise shoved him out the back of the craft.

"That felt good," she said. Thor moved across to lift Jane up, and they moved towards the back of the craft.

"Are you sure you can handle this sister?" he said.

"Too late to ask this question now," she laughed back before jumping out the edge. They gracefully feel to Fandral and the ship below, laughing at Loki who was in a crumpled pile.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful Loki," mocked Fandral and Elise once more chuckled. Fandral reached an arm out to Elise's shoulder, making sure she was alright.

"I'm not that weak," she mocked before smiling as well.

"Watch your back with him. And be careful," he whispered and she nodded.

"Dually noted," she whispered back, both of them earning death stares from Loki. Loki directed them towards a cliff, as another fighter came up behind them shooting. They enacted evasive maneuvers.

"Fandral," said Thor, giving a command.

"Right," he said, grabbing a rope. "For Asgard," he finished jumping off the edge. He swung onto the ship, taking out the Asgard guards, saluting Thor and bowing before Elise. She giggled as they headed towards a cliff.

"Loki!" yelled Thor looking at the size of the gap.

"If it were easy everyone would do it," he replied.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Possibly," he said back, with a cheeky grin. Thor gripped Jane as Elise braced herself. The ship scraped against the edge the cliff as a rainbow light enclosed them. They emerged into a world of darkness, bleak and dreary.

"Tadaa!" sung Loki as they landed in the Dark World.


	22. Death of the Enemy

"What I could do with the power that flows through her veins," whispered Loki, staring at Jane, but moving his gaze towards Elise.

"It would consume you," warned Thor, and Elise wasn't sure who he was talking about. She looked at her own hands for a moment. After all, the power that flowed through her veins could probably be just as dangerous in the wrong hands. She didn't know half of what she could do, and that was why she trained. Because she didn't want to one day find out by hurting someone she loved.

"She's holding up alright. For now," replied Loki, staring directly into Elise's eyes.

"She's strong in ways you'd never know," whispered Thor, his eyes falling on Jane. Elise saw a genuine concern. He loved Jane with all his heart, and did not want to lose her. Not today, but also not ever. This was no longer a conversation she wanted to hear and she moved away from them.

"Say goodbye," mocked Loki, but she knew he was no longer speaking to Thor. How did he do that? How did he get so beneath her surface, know exactly how to irritate her? He was every bit the Trickster.

"Not this day," he whispered back, caressing her cheek.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you," he hissed. Elise clenched her fist, a small dust cloud picking up around her.

"And will that satisfy you?" asked Thor, turning to face his brother.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature," responded Loki with a grin.

"Surrender is not in mine," yelled Thor back.

"The son of Odin…." Started Loki.

"No. not just of Odin," he whispered, standing from Jane's side and moving across to Loki. "You think you alone were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust," he gloated.

"Trust?" mocked Loki. "Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?" he yelled at Thor.

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor responded, the volume in this conversation going up with each sentence. Elise knew soon she would have to step in, before it got even worse.

"Who put me there?" whispered Loki. "Who put me there!" he yelled, Thor leaping across to him and shoving him backwards.

"You know damn well. You know damn well who!" yelled Thor, raising his fist once more. Elise prepared to break the fight up, but they both stopped. Thor inched away.

"She wouldn't want us to fight," whispered Thor, and Elise relaxed. Loki just smiled.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked," he replied and they both laughed slightly.

"I wish I could trust you," whispered Thor. He longed for the brother he had previously had.

"Trust my rage," he whispered back. Elise looked over Jane, making sure she was alright as the brothers discussed the plan. Loki was being surprisingly co-operative, and that had her worried. He must have an end game that would mean victory for him. It was the only way that Loki would work with them, with Thor. The plan was risky, so many variables, and Loki was the most questionable one of all. But for now Elise had her role, remain back with Jane, help protect and support her. Elise could feel the dark energy in her, feel it almost stinging against her own skin. They moved off the ship, onto the top of the jagged hill, Loki smiling. The two brothers edged towards the cliff end.

"You know this plan of yours isn't going to work?" said Loki, and both Elise and Thor laughed. Loki held out his hands, asking for the handcuffs to be removed. Thor hesitated.

"You still don't trust me brother," scolded Loki. Elise stood from Jane's side, and walked across, holding her dagger from Thor tight.

"Loki, in case I did not make it clear before this, I will do so now," she muttered, looking him in the eye. "You betray us, I'll kill you. You try a move on me, I'll kill you," she said, and Loki could swear red flashed through her eyes. Elise Carter was a woman to fear, and it made Loki smile.

"You two really should trust me more," said Loki.

"Would you?" asked Thor. Elise reached down to the handcuffs and undid them.

"No I wouldn't" he smirked back. Now the fun began. Loki pulled out his dagger and stabbed the blade hard into Thor's chest.

"Thor! No…" yelled Jane playing every part the concerned partner, as Loki gripped ahold of Elise and threw her down the hill. She guessed that would be one of his favorite parts of this plot. Because logically, he had to get rid of her, she was a potential enemy, and they couldn't risk Malekith calling them out on anything.

"You really think I cared about Frigga about any of you? All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" yelled Loki, slicing Thor's hand off before his hammer could return to his hand. It was a clever illusion to raise around him, not too hard to focus on keeping up but solved the issue of Thor as a threat. Loki then placed the handcuffs around Elise's hands, and shoved her to the ground once more.

"I'll kill you, you bastard," she yelled, making sure Malekith could hear. It sure was believable. He laughed and seized Jane by the neck.

"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift," he yelled, throwing Jane to the feet of Malekith and the dark elves, who smiled. "I ask only one thing in return. A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn!" he grinned, gripping Elise by an arm, raising her to stand beside him. They listened as Malekith spoke in his own tongue to his soldiers, before turning to face them once more.

"And her?" he asked, pointing to Elise. She could feel her stomach churning, dark energy all in the air around. He was worse than Loki, more dangerous too. He fought for not only his beliefs but for the survival of his race and people, who were already so diminished.

"Mine," snarled Loki, making it clear she was his prize. Malekith laughed and moved across to Thor.

"Look at me," said Malekith, kicking Thor over. He raised Jane into the air, pulling the Aether from within her. She fell to the ground.

"Loki now!" yelled Thor, as Loki dropped the vision. Thor seized his hammer, and struck at the ether, Loki diving to protect both Elise and Jane by covering them. He undid her cuffs quickly. There was silence in the dust cloud, but the ether soon started to rise from the ground, making its way into Malekith once more. He moved towards the ship, as dark elves started to race after Thor. One threw a grenade, almost sucking Loki in, who at the last minute was saved by Thor. He tried to stop the ship, but the Kursed warrior returned to fight them off. Elise watched as Loki killed off the remaining dark elves, and she realized that he had never needed an army to take earth, he could have easily done it alone. He liked to have servants, slaves, an army, because it made him feel powerful, made him feel like the king he so desired to be.

"Stay with Jane!" yelled Loki to her, before racing across to Thor. He pushed a sword through the chest of the Kursed, before the blade was plunged back into Loki's chest. He gasped, as he was thrown back onto the ground.

"See you in hell monster," he spluttered, as the grenade he had planted went off, sucking the Kursed into oblivion. Thor knelt down by Loki's side, tears on his cheeks.

"No, no, no. Ah you fool you didn't listen," he whispered, gripping Loki's hand. He still cared for his brother, still worried about him, and would mourn him.

"I'm a fool, I know, I'm a fool," murmured Loki, gasping as the pain increased, blood flowing from his wound. Elise stood in shock, unsure of what had just happened.

"Ah stay with me," whispered Thor, gripping Loki's hand tighter, not wanting to let him go. At the end of the day he was still his brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," continued Loki, glancing across to Elise, trying to make his final amends.

"It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today," swore Thor. Loki had died trying to defend Asgard. He had tried to correct his mistakes.

"I didn't do it for him," whispered Loki, as he closed his eyes. Elise raced across, and fell down beside him. She may have hated Loki but that was not how he deserved to die. A strong storm began to brew around the, Thor's emotions going haywire.

"We must leave him," Elise murmured. She looked at the body of the Asgardian who had made her life hell, who had played her, played her lineage, and sort her as a conquest at the end of a war. Yet she still felt sad, felt bad over his death. Because he lay dead defending the love of his brother, defending the home which had jailed him. Thor nodded, and stood from his brother's side. Elise lingered a moment, gripping the blade from Thor tight in her hand, even dead, Loki made her nervous. She stepped away, moving to follow Thor and Jane who had started to walk off. Now the only issue left was getting home. Sure Malekith was a problem, but Elise trusted Thor to deal with it. She needed to get home, get back to Steve.

"He's gonna unleash it. Not just on Asgard or on a star. Malekith is going to destroy everything," rushed Jane. Elise looked at her. She was, almost lighter. The darkness that had been tracking through her system was gone.

"How? Jane, how?" asked Thor.

"What did you see?" I asked Jane. "When Malekith removed the Aether from you, I could see it in your eyes. What did you see?" I repeated.

"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?" asked Jane, Elise shrugged.

"The Convergence," added Thor, leaving me just as confused as before.

"God. None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether," whispered Jane.

"Then Malekith would've only possessed it that much sooner," Thor quickly responded gripping her hand. He felt the need to comfort her, make her feel almost better. It was something Steve did for Elise. And it made her miss him all the more.

"I only found it because I was looking for you," whispered Jane, and once again Elsie found herself feeling like the third wheel. These two had some issues they needed to work out, and her being there meant they were not getting the chance to be alone.

"Jane…." Thor whispered, and Elise was made even more uncomfortable.

"Now we're trapped here," Jane responded. All three of them went silent as a ringtone.

"It's not me," said Thor, looking around. Elise raised her hands in innocence.

"Definitely not me. I can't do that," she said, lowering her hands. Jane picked up her phone with confused looks on everyone faces.

"Hello?" she asked. Elise started to wonder around, and found a cave. She could feel something was off inside.

"Over here!" she yelled out to the others. She reached for a pair of car keys. "What?" she whispered, leaning towards the source. Before Thor could get a grip on her, she found herself falling through.

Before she could force herself to breathe again she was falling through the sky, but back on Earth. "What the hell?!" she screamed, bracing for impact as she hurriedly tried to slow her fall before the ground. It must have worked, as she did not splatter all across the grass. People turned to look at her quickly. "Where am I?" she quickly yelled. People looked nervously around. She was still in her Asgardian armor, and had just fallen from the sky. Fair enough.

"Washington D.C," one piped up, and Elise couldn't help her small smile.

"Does someone have a phone I can borrow?" she asked, once more receiving nervous glares. "Hurry up!" she yelled. One of the people in the crowd nervously tossed her an I-Phone. She caught it, walking across to them. "Passcode please," she said holding it out to them. "Thank you," she added.

"No problem?" they murmured.

"Pick up, pick up," she whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" asked Jane.

"Where are you?" asked Elise.

"Elise is that you?" she replied.

"Yes, it is safe to come through," Elsie added, wondering what the rate was to call another system.

"We did, looks like you may have ended up somewhere other than here," said Jane, and Elise looked around.

"Maybe the portal, or whatever that was, reacted differently to me," she whispered.

"Thor says it may not be a bad idea. He saw the way Malekith looked at you. Some distance may be the best thing for this. We will call you when we know more," said Jane, the phone crackling slightly.

"I'll call you later," Elise quickly said.

"Okay," replied Jane before the phone cut out. The person who had kindly lent her their phone held out their hand.

"One more call to make," she promised. "I'll compensate you for it," she added and they sighed. By now most of the crowd who had originally surrounded her had dissipated. After all, she had not exactly done much other than fall from the sky and wear a strange outfit. That wasn't enough to keep the attention span of these people.

"Hurry up," they quickly responded.

"Steve?" said Elise into the phone. "I need a lift….."

**So this finishes the story for Thor: The Dark World. I rewrote the ending so many times, and I'm still not too happy with how it ended. Next is Captain America: The Winter Soldier which I have basically mapped out. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I may also include Agents of SHIELD later on, as it may fit nicely in. Thank you again!**


End file.
